The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known internal combustion engines may be configured with exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems to reduce emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx) by reducing peak combustion temperatures within the engine cylinders during transient and steady-state operating conditions. Known EGR systems divert flow of a portion of exhaust gas into an intake system of the engine, and include a controllable EGR valve, an EGR cooling system including a heat exchanger, and suitable piping elements. Flow of the EGR gas in the direction of the intake system may be induced by a pressure differential between the intake and exhaust systems.